in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Opposite Day
It's Opposite Day! For so many years, the Locked Room Gang has defended the world from evil villains. But today, the Gang has turned evil, and is attempting to rule the universe! Can the villains somehow, save the day and redeem themselves, even for just one day? Or will the world be ruled by.... our heroes? Cast * Jenny * Bliss * Nebula * Galaximus * Squidkiller Story Snigeb Ti Early in the morning, at Galaximus's residence, the Inkling goddess is sitting in her bed, restless. Galaximus: 'I feel odd- why do I feel like... not being a jerk today? '''Mr. Red: '''Lord Galaximus? What's going on? I feel like not terrorizing cities for some reason. '''Galaximus: '''I dunno. I usually feel like eating everything- but, not today. ''All of a sudden, the radio turns on! '''Broadcaster: ''We interrupt your confusion to being you an important news bulletin- the Locked Room Gang, we once thought as heroes, are attacking Echo Creek! Lead by Jenny, they are trying to destroy the city! Who will stop them?'' Mr. Red: 'In fact... I feel like saving someone... '''Squidkiller: '''Me too. ''They can faintly hear what seems like- Jenny's laughter. Then suddenly, Jenny stomps in with an army of Galactic Soldiers trying to stop her 'Jenny: '''Tee hee hee- HAHAHAHA! Oh, this destruction feel so great! It feels strange, but great! I think I'm gonna stomp you just for fun! ''Agent Dynasty then comes in the battle, defeating all of the present soldiers, all while wearing an evilly blank expression 'Squidkiller: '''I feel so- nice! *starts to attack Dynasty* '''Dynasty: '*dodges her attacks and grabs Squidkiller by the throat, making a low, quiet growl* 'Galaximus: '''Oh my gosh! *shoots at Dynasty with her Splattershot* '''Dynasty: '''ARGH! *falls to the ground* '''Jenny: '''You fools! How dare you take out one of my most trusted combatants! '''Dynasty: '''GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *gets up and charges at Galaximus* '''Galaximus: '''Eeep! *she gets out her Splat Roller, and tries to defend herself* ''Dynasty then tackles Galaximus and, before he can brutally vanquish her, is stopped by HIM 'HIM: '''Hands off, brutish fiend! ''Before Dynasty can get up, Squidkiller restrains him 'Squidkiller: '''What should I do with him? *Dynasty is struggling to get free* '''Mr. Red: '''Imprison him NOW! (Mind: Why didn't I say kill?) '''Galaximus: '''Yeah! (Mind: Why don't I want to eat him?) ''Jenny then gets ready to stomp on Squidkiller, but Agent Red rescues them in time 'Jenny: '''Stay still, you bugs, so I can squash you! '''Agent Red: '''If you want to crush us, you gotta catch us! *gives her a raspberry* '''Jenny: '''Grrrr! *chases after Agent Red* ''Meanwhile, at Jelo's house. Jelo's watching TV on the couch while eating cereal. 'Jelo: '''Opposite Day, eh? Well, I'm not joining the festivities. ''*about to change the channel, when suddenly a news report comes in* '''News Flash! 'Kent Brockman: '''Breaking news! The Locked Room Gang are destroying Echo Creek! It sounds like weird news, but it sadly is true. Some of the members of the world-famous group of interdimensional heroes are staging an attack on the city! What have we done to us, Gang? Tell us! ''*clears his throat* ''Okay, enough drama. Anyway, I'm Kent Brockman and I'll see you later. ''Cut to Jelo, shocked. He drops his cereal bowl. '''Jelo: '''My team....murdering innocent people...destroying gigantic skyscrapers....I need some time alone.